Eye of the Tiger!
by Adorigan
Summary: em tempos de guerra, um garoto é obrigado...quis dizer, destinado, a acabar com essa guerra e trazer a paz no reino, mas ele tem que passar por vários desafios, porque ele não eh um poço de coragem e sabedoria, acompanhe essa aventura!


Em uma época que o mundo não era tão diferente de hoje em dia, ou seja, uma bost... guerreiros lutavam para trazer paz em seu reino, mas como sempre nunca faltou o FDP ganancioso, que queria dominar tudo, mas seus plano não foram completos porque o guerreiro da espada mais poderosa do mundo, porque não do universo, "O OLHO DO TIGRE NEGRO!", o único que tinha habilidade para com ela, porém muito tempo depois, a espada foi deixada ao abandono, para os mais providos de inteligência, foi guardada e nunca mais usada. Mas sempre vai ter alguém para fod... o mundo de novo, mas será por alguém que ninguém esperava, alguém que mudaria a história.

Essa historia e nos tempos da idade media, em tempos de guerra em que um jovem prova a toda sua coragem e garra ao lutar nesta brava historia. Primeiramente irei ressaltar o que ele era...ele era um jovem de mais ou menos uns 16 ou 17 anos era meio baixo de cabelos escuros e de olhos verdes, porém falaremos agora o que ele 'era'.Para começo de historia ele era um ladrão típico naquela época de coisas distintas...como galinhas,alem de ser ajudante de um mercenário velho outra coisa bem importante que não posso esquecer e que ele odiava tomar banho e tinha uma irmã a única de sua família que estava viva ainda.

Seu nome era Merick e sua irmã se chamava Angel .

Era um começo de dia desde então ,quando Angel acorda e tenta acordar seu irmão.

Angel- eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!acorda!vamooooooooooooooo!

Merick-ah.não hoje e sábado da pra durmi mais.

Angel -não da não alias hoje e terça seu retardado!

Merick-que pu... que bost...acordei, acordei, feliz agora!

Angel-não mas satisfeita ,ei agora da pra você dar comida pra as suas 34 galinhas!

Merick-é e hoje serão 35 galinhas!

Angel-você não acha que 34 não é um bom numero por que você não vende umas 15 depois vende o resto e só fica com 5 você só come os ovos e nem tem coragem pra mata uma se quer!

Merick-VOCE TA LOKA MATA,VENDE MINHAS GALINHA NEM PENSA mais fácil eu vende você pra fabrica de trapo!

Angel -seu doente mental agora suma cuida dos montes de penas e suma ir trabalhar!

Já deu pra ter uma base de como são os dois irmãos agora.Um pouco depois Merick foi ajudar la na marcenaria enquanto sua irmã ficou na casebre cuidando das poucas galinhas de Merick.o velho da marcenaria se chamava Glagios e quando Merick chegou:

Merick-ei e daí cheguei o que tem de tanto hoje pra fase?

Glagios-antes quero falar com você!

Merick-O QUE !VAI ME MANDA IR EMBORA EU JURO QUE NUNCA MAIS COMO EM SERVIÇO... QUE NÃO CHUTO O TEU GATO ...QUE NÃO TOMO TODO SEU SUCO DEPOIS EU COLOCO AGUA ...QUE COMO SUA SALADA DEPOIS COLOCO CAPIM ..

Glagios-não é isso meu filho!

Merick-NÃO ME MANDE EMBORA...SO POR QUE JÁ ROBEI 20 GALINHA DO VISINH O!

Glagios-o que?

Merick -ah pare de fazer cena você sabia que tinha me apaixonado pelas bixas !

Glagios-NÃO!VOCE BEBE MEU SUCO E COME MINHA SALADA!

Merick-não faço mais isso não!

Glagios- e pior Poe água e capim no lugar!

Merick-mas bem que você sempre comeu toda a salada sem sabe que era ca...

Glagios-JÁ CHEGA!não era isso que eu queria falar!

Merick-não ia me manda embora!

Glagios-não apesar de tudo você me ajuda muito!

Merick-ah então esquece o lance do suco da salada era brincadeira.

Glagios-tudo bem mas não faça mais era que eu estou velho e queria te dar um presente antes de que eu partisse quero que cuide bem !

Merick -você acha , sabe que eu sou bem caprichoso com tudo!

Glagios-...

Então foi entregue ao garoto um embrulho

Merick-que beleza !nossa eu sempre sonhei em ter isso!o que que é?

Glagios-UMA ESPADA SEU IGNORANTE !É impressionante que em tempos de guerra não saiba o que e uma espada ...você vai ainda usar esta espada para provar o quanto você tem que crescer ainda, até se tornar o bastante confiante para virar um homem guerreiro!

Você e meio burro mas eu confio em você !

Merick-obrigado, não pelo burrinho mas sim pela espada!

Como já foi dito que estava em guerra, em que a legião do imperador Eron queria se libertar das opressões do líder Leon que estava prestes a travar confrontos para a posse e domínio de todo o povo e território de Eron.Dias e Noites não eram mais os mesmos ,depois das opressões de Leon e de suas tropas que circulavam durante meses nas voltas de todo vilarejo.Leon dizia a todos "quanto mais povo em nosso lado melhor, se não tenho o povo o melhor é o esterminio da oposição".O pior é que a tropa de Eron era pequena e muitos soldados já haviam morrido em confrontos diretos com a tropa de Leon .

Aconteciam invasões de casas e pequenos comércios daquele povo e muitas veses ate mesmo morte como na maioria.

Glagios-você come minha comida ?

Merick-Não. Quer diser de vês enquando né!quando da fome por exemplo!

Glagios-toda hora você ta com fome!

Derrepente barulhos e cavalgadas fortes se aproximando..

Merick-que que é isso !

Glagios-Merick se esconda e reses para que passe logo!

Merick-não! Esconde-se você eu te protejo!

Quando a cavalaria invade!

Leon-o que?um pirralho e um velhote!

Soldado-talves vamos pegar o moleque e treinar

Merick-se afastem seus idiotas !

Leon-que ousadia !

Soldado- vamos cortar sua língua fora!

Glagios-por favor se afastem dele, ele tem problemas na cabeça, não liguem para o que ele diz!

Leon-cala boca velho imbecil!soldado mate os dois!

Soldados-será uma honra!

Merick-não!E mostra sua espada a todos que dão risada.

Leon-não sabe nem segurar uma espada seu idiota!

Matem ele!

Leon da as costa e sai deixando apenas dois soldados para que matem Merick e Glagios.

Glagios-matem a mim e o poupem o rapaz!

Merick-não eu dou conta de dois!

Neste momento um soldado se prepara para perfurar Merick porem acaba acertando Glagios que despertou a fúria de Merick!

Merick-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!SEUS ANIMAIS!

Que acerta derrepente um dos soldados e o outro soldado socorre o soldado caído e foge!

Merick-agüenta firme que eu vou te ajudar!

Glagios-estou feliz!

Merick-por que você ta fudi... quer diser machucado ainda ta feliz por que?

Glagios-eu vou morrer!

Merick-não fala isso você vai vive eu vou te ajudar!

Glagios-Merick sou um velho e não vou agüentar mas hoje vi que você será digno de honrar esta espada e a si mesmo estou orgulhoso por ver que você foi valente ate em uma hora em total desvantagem e mostrou uma coragem inigualável de qualquer outro homem de batalhas!cuide se e também cuide de sua irmã!garra rapaz você será muito grandioso, hoje eu vi !

Glagios morre aos braços de Merick !

Merick-serei digno de honra você vai ver!

Depois disso Merick abalado vai para casa em seus braço a espada de Glagios.quando chega em sua casa .

Angel-que Milagre!

Merick- o Que!

Angel-não trousse mais uma galinha !o que isso na tua mão?

Merick-UMA ESPADA SUA IGNORANTE!não acredito que em tempos de guerra você não sabe o que e uma espada!

Angel-deixa eu ve ?

Merick-não!

Angel-por que ?

Merick-você e muito monga para ter uma espada na mão!

Angel-cala boca você parece um retardado andando imagine segurando uma espada!

Merick-ora sua ...

Angel-que cara e essa?

Merick-aconteceram coisas hoje ,so que não quero fala .amanha tenho muita coisa pra faze!

Angel-muito serviço na marcenaria!

Neste momento uma lagrima escorre em seu rosto então Angel entende um pouco o que pode ter acontecido!

Merick-amanha eu vo tira satisfação com Eron por que ele não meche o rabo pra resolver a guerra logo?

Angel-mas Merick do que vai adiantar !

Merick-ele ta tomando cafezinhos enquanto gente morre !

Angel -não sei ,mas eu posso ir com você?

Merick-pode...

Angel-Serio mesmo ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Merick-pode cuidar das minhas 34 galinhas!

Angel-ei não foi isso que eu perguntei !eu posso ir junto com você?

Merick-NÃO!NUNCA!você ta meio boba da cabeça ?ir junto

Angel-por que não?

Merick-por que sou o mais velho e mando!

Angel-desde quando!você manda!

Merick- ta bom vo pensar se deixo você ir!

Angel-ta bom!agora vai toma banho!

Merick-peraí! Tenho uma proposta pra voce!

Angel-Qual?

Merick-ou você vai junto ou eu tomo banho!

Angel-para de ser porco e vai toma banho!

Merick-NÃO!

Angel-VAI TOMA BANHO!AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Enquanto era resolvido o dilema do banho os dois soldados que foram dada a ordem de matar Merick e Glagios chegaram a base da Legião de Leon !

Leon -então fizeram o serviço!e por que este soldado esta machucado!

Soldado-senhor deco me desculpar mas não deu certo como planejamos!

Leon-O QUE!SEUS INCOPETENTES O QUE DEU ERRADO?

Soldado-o mocinho sabe como lidar com uma espada ele fingiu não saber...

Leon-CHEGA!para mim já basta!vocês dois merecem punição!

Alguém tire esses infelizes de minha frente!

Assim já se passou o resto do dia e começou a amanhecer antes que Angel acordasse Merick já havia despertado.de mansinho já alimentou as suas 34 galinhas e já foi a caminho de explicação de Eron!

Merick-eron você vai te que me responde ou o pau vai come que hoje eu acordei nervoso!

E foi seguindo a caminho ao império de Eron que era muito distante de sua casa!porem ele estava sendo seguido!Merick olhou para trás e não viu nada .

Merick-que estranho parece que to sendo seguido!

Quando sem que ele espera ele ouve um barulho muito forte e quando ela viu era Angel que já tinho seguido a muito tempo!

Merick-O QUE VOCE TA FAzENDO AQUI?

Angel-eu quero ir junto com você !

Merick-eu tinho dito que não!agora vo ter que ti leva di novo pra casa você é burra e vai se perde!

Angel-Merick eu não quero voltar!

Merick-vamo!

Angel-por favor eu já não agüento fica sosinha la !

Merick-mas você esta com 34 pessoas maravilhosas enquanto estou fora!

Angel-SÃO GALINHAS!eu fico sosinha desde que nossos pais morreram você tem trabalha não vo culpar você, só que me deixa ir junto, não quero ficar sosinha mais !

Merick-...mas é perigoso...

Angel-eu confio em você !deixa ir junto com você?

Merick-ta bom,ta bom ,que saco você é convincente!e quem vai cuidar das galinhas ?

Angel-eu pedi para um fazendeiro cuidar delas para gente!

Já era tarde quando os dois finalmente chegam em frente ao império de Eron.

Merick-ai meu Deus eu vo morre andei 10 mil km hoje!

Angel-para de chorar Merick!

Os dois chegam em frente a um soldado,onde Merick se dirige a palavra.

Merick-eu quero falar com Eron!

Soldado 01-hahahahahahah!ei quem você pensa que é para chegar assim no império de Leon !

Merick-o escuta aqui !eu sou uma pessoa o que ela faz enquanto pessoas gritam aqui fora!

Soldado 02-Sinto muito mas você não é ninguém aqui neste mundo pivete!

Merick-por causa desse sujeitinho de bos... glagios morreu e eu quero resposta para minhas perguntas!

Soldado 01-va embora antes que mande prende-lo !

Angel-vamo Merick

Merick-vamo entrar por trás!fala baixinho para a irmã

E por trás os dois pulam o muro enorme e invadem o castelo porem só basto eles pisarem para dentro que já foram agarrados por soldados!seguraram Merick e pegaram Angel

Merick- me larguem eu quero só saber uma coisa!

Quando eron aparece.

Eron -solte eles!

Soldado 01-senhor ele falou palavras chulas e lhe ofendeu!

Eron-solte-os!

E o soldado solta eles e eron os leva para dentro de sua sala para a conversa com Merick.

Merick-eu tenho algumas perguntas para te fazer e quero algumas respostas rápidas e lógicas!

Angel-Merick,obrigado senhor desculpe meu irmão ele só esta meio nervoso!

Eron-Sim,também tenho perguntas a fazer a ele!Merick esse é seu nome você esta sendo falado na redondeza por ter desafiado Leon frontalmente!como você teve esta coragem?

Merick -eu faço as perguntas aqui .por que você ta fazendo esta guerra toda?

Eron-Leon quer o domínio de meu povo ,eu não vou deixar porem não há outra saída ao não ser nos entregarmos.

Merick-quem é esse Leon?

Eron-meu irmão,após meu pai ter morrido ele deixou toda estas terras destinadas á mim

E as terras do hemisfério norte fossem dele ,como já foi travada uma guerra e a sua terra já teve domínio ele quis tomar posses das minhas eu não aceitei!

Merick-você não acha que a briguinha de irmão de vocês esta deixando o povo contra vocês?

Eron-sim tenho consciência disso., porem o povo governado por meu irmão era infeliz não quero que meu povo seja.

Merick-ele foi burro deixou ser dominado agora azar o dele.

Eron-é so que agora ele quer dominar este território unir as forças e depois conquistar o seu novamente,quando soube da sua coragem ,tive esperança em tentar lutar!

Merick-não!sinto muito mas eu agi para salvar glagios não vou agir para defender seu território vocês so pensam nisso!

Eron-...

Merick-porem eu não vi sua preocupação com o povo e sim consigo mesmo!com seu território !

Neste momento Merick da as costas a eron.porem la fora a cavalaria de Leon já estava pronta para um confronto.

Leon-lembrem-se agora estamos diante do inimigo e temos que lutar com todas as nossas garras e forças!ataquem

neste momento começa a invasão dos soldados de Leon entrando em choque com os soldados de Eron.

Merick-Angel se proteja eles vão atacar!

Angel-Merick !to com medo !

Merick-Se esconde aqui que eu vou ver como a gente vai fugi disso ta!

Neste momento Merick vai ver o confronto e pensar como ele pode Leon consegue a vista-lo .

Leon-o pivete matem ele agora !

Merick-MERD...

Soldados vão ao encontro de Merick que corre para escapar ,quando é cercado por muitos soldados.

Merick-eu vou morrer ,pensa

Quando um soldado fala--- vamos matar você como já era para ter feito.

Merick pega a espada todo desengonçado e se prepara para a lutar ou pelo menos tentar lutar!foi quando ele olhou para cima varias luminárias de fogo foi quando ele mirou a espada em uma das luminárias

Soldado01-o que esta tentando fazer seu imbecil! e atinge seu rosto com a espada

Merick lança a espada na luminária que cai ,onde começa a pegar fogo os soldados começam a se apavorar com o fogo e Merick corre para pegar a espada que cai com a luminária enquanto tudo esta em chamas!

Merick-ANGEL VAMO SAI DAQUI!

Angel-SEU ROSTO!

Merick-É VOCE VAI VER O QUE EU VO FASE NO SA... DELE!

Quando o soldado vem de novo e o atingem e Merick que perfura a barriga de um !

Angel-HaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!grita

Leon -VAMOS EMBORA!SOLDADOS RECUAR!

Leon vira para Merick e diz

Leon-você vai morrer!Levem a garota

Merick-NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Quando um soldado atinge Merick novamente e pega Angel .Merick então desmaiou.Leon e suas tropas se foram mas levaram Angel

Angel-MERICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Porem não ouve por estar desmaiado.quando uma pessoa coloca ele em seu cavalo e o salva!enquanto tudo pega fogo.

As tropas de Leon vão para longe.as tropas

De Eron vão para longe também porem muito feridas junto com Eron que vai junto com as tropas foi um mar de sangue aquele confronto porem as tropas de Leon não iriam sem eliminar de vez com as tropas de Eron ,graças ao fogo que as tropas de Leon recuaram!

Porem Leon levou a Angel !

Leon-soldados nossos planos não aconteceram de acordo o esperado graças a um inseto que nos atrapalhou !quero que acabem com ele o quanto antes temos essa garota isso vai atrai-lo!meus caros têm duas metas matar Eron e matar Merick!

Angel-tomara que você esteja bem Merick!


End file.
